Parts of a story
by ResidentEvilChris
Summary: They would be the ultimate vigilante team and suddenly powers and sidekicks didn't seem as silly as it had when she was a kid. It started with a pop and ended with a bedtime story.


A/N- Soo... random AU. This actually started as a mustekteers sorta thing... Oh and Elle/Peter/Claire IS endgame.

* * *

Happily ever after always seemed like just another fantasy. Maybe even a statistic. 30% of people marry their high school sweetheart. 62% of people rant eating as healthily as they should.

When Elle was a kid, she deluded herself into thinking that she actually wanted her own fairytale. But after she moved out of the all girl house that consisted of her and her mother, into her dad's things changed.

Princesses were replaced with powers and gowns were replaced with sidekicks.

She realized she never wanted her own fairytale, she wanted her own story. But soon after she began middle school, the hardships and truth about life were made known to her and she was no longer the doe eyed, innocent girl.

Growing up, friends came and went. She tried to make them stay, but it never lasted. They promised her forever and she wasn't given even a fraction of that.

She spent most of her life struggling to fit in. She was always too mean, too blunt, too sadistic at the thought of other's pain. But mostly she just became too MUCH.

So she sat alone, that was fine with her. So she was always picked last, so what. So she never had partner in any of the class projects. She didn't need anyone holding her back and ruining her perfect grade.

It wasn't until much much later, after she joined the army and became one of the best female commanders they had in awhile; maybe ever, that she realized she did have her own story. Her mother leaving her, her father never being there, her anti social school life, joining the army. All of it was apart of her story. And she hadn't even reached the climax yet.

No, the climax was when she pulled half her platoon out of their base as it burnt to the ground.

The falling action was her being sent to rehab when she couldn't stop drinking after her father had passed.

The resolution was her realizing that she had finally found someone to understand her. Someone who promised her forever and meant it. Two people in fact.

One was a nurse at the rehab center named Peter who often brought her coffee. The other was a formerly anorexic girl who was sent to rehab by her father for her own _protection_, by the name of Claire.

The three of them had so much fun together, it was almost like they were teenagers again.

It was Peter who had suggested that they use their respective talents to help people. Peter's ability to heal, Elle's strength and Claire's agility. They would be the ultimate vigilante team and suddenly powers and sidekicks didn't seem as silly as it had when she was a kid.

They weren't the avengers, Elle didn't actually have super strength, Peter couldn't magically heal others and Claire was pretty much just double jointed, but it was _enough. _They could be heroes without powers.

As they ran off into the night, no spandex because they weren't in a cheesy 80's comic, they were in Elle's very own story that had expanded to include two other main characters. And no mask because why hide who they were? They were proud of what they were doing and they were now each other's family so the thought of their enemies hurting one of them was absurd.

As Elle closed the book and layed it in her lap, she leaned over and kissed her son on the head.

Her son shook his head sleepily as he tried to stay up. "Mom" He called out.

"Yes Noah? Elle answered. (Claire had asked to name their son Noah after her father, who in the end wasn't so bad after all)

"Is the story true?" He asked.

She couldn't help but look down at the cover of the book, a picture of her, Claire and Peter in superhero costumes (It was their first Halloween together, how could they resist?) and smiled.

"Of course it is Noah" Came a voice from the doorway that could only have been Claire.

"It's the truest story I know" Added Peter who appeared behind Claire, giving her a kiss on the cheek before walking over to Elle to do the same to her.

As the three of them looked at their perfect son, they couldn't help but be proud of themselves.

None of them had ever had any experience with a real, loving family, but they thought they did pretty damn _well_ building _theirs._


End file.
